teentitansfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin (Tim Drake)
The leader of the Titans as he appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Robin's usually portrayed as the leader of the Titans as well as the romantic interest of Starfire. The Tim Drake Robin is usually used to connect Teen Titans to the DCAU. Powers Though lacking any super powers of his own, Robin has several devices that can get him out of situations just as well as any superpower. He mostly relies on his birdarangs and explosive discs to combat the villains of Jump City. He also uses a grappling hook to descend up steep buildings. Weaknesses As a normal human, Robin is vulnerable to all things that can kill a normal human, but he has another weakness in his friends being in danger, and he's willing to do anything to save them. History Teen Titans Grandson of Krypton Still the leader of the Titans. Robin was impressed at how Superboy was stronger than Starfire on top of the rest of his abilities and gladly let him into the Titans. When Metallo arrived in the city, Robin had Raven use her abilities to block the Kryptonite radiation from his open chest to give Superboy the chance to knock Metallo away. Robin then decided that Superboy would fit in quite nicely. Return of Slade When Slade attacked the Federal Reserve, Robin led the Titans there. He's then stopped from fighting Slade when he reveals that if they fight him, Slade will blow up the entire street. Once Superboy, Starfire, and Raven took care of the bombs, Robin was informed that the situation was settled, and they took down Slade, but when Robin took off the mask, he found that it was just another drone. Clash for Control As Superboy became more ingrained with the Titans, Superboy began to argue a lot with Robin, more often then not, arguing over whose mentor was the greatest hero, with Robin claiming Batman was. When Clayface was attacking a prison, Superboy and Robin argued over who would lead and eventually agreed to go with Superboy's plan. Superboy then led Raven and Cyborg to one side of Clayface while Robin led Starfire and Beast Boy to the other side. Robin then came up with a plan to beat Clayface through heat. Superboy then had Starfire try attacking him. Superboy then called out a Sonic Boom when Starfire failed to defeat Clayface which Robin was about to argue that it was his call when Cyborg talked him into doing it. Superboy then had Starfire attack again. After that, Clayface pulled Superboy into his body in an attempt to suffocate him. Robin then freed Superboy by having Starfire attack again. He and Superboy then work together to have Clayface beaten away by a team-up attack from Beast Boy and Raven. They then agreed that they made a good team and agreed to co-lead. Terra's Back Robin later followed a group of drones that had captured Terra, and Robin led the charge into a cave they went into. Robin then saw Slade attach Terra to a device to control her powers for him and is trapped in an energy shield. He is later freed once Terra remembers who she is, and she destroys the device creating the shield. Robin then welcomes her back to the Titans. X-Ray After a robbery at Jump City, Robin asked if Superboy saw who did it. After learning that it was a fake Blackfire who was attacking again, Robin went off to face her only to witness her give-up. He was reluctant to let Blackfire join until Starfire accepted for him. Duela Robin was one of the Titans who was exhausted following a very late night, but he immediately snapped to attention when he heard about a bank robbery. He then confronted the pseudo bank-robber, Duela Dent, and easily figured out that she was Two-Face's daughter. Robin later let Duela go in favor of helping the people in the collapsing bank building. When Superboy remarked on how weird Duela was, Robin simply stated that he knew weirder but declined going into details. Another's Eyes When a box of puppets arrives, Robin is confident about keeping them as with Puppet King gone, they had nothing to fear. He was proven wrong when Ra's Al Ghul used a rebuilt Pupet King's controller to place Robin's soul inside the puppet version of him. He was later rescued when Superboy, in Raven's body, used Raven's powers to destroy the controller. He was then ready to fight Ra's before he disappeared with his daughter, Talia. Speed Demons 2.0 Robin later came to Superboy and Kid Flash's aid as back up when they went to confront Captain Cold. After Superboy and Kid Flash were frozen, Robin released him with a birdarang. Kryptonian Brawl Robin later confronts Jax-Ur and Mala in Edge City and tries to offer help, but Superboy refuses. Robin then assists in the fight as best he can until Raven contains them and Superboy traps them in the Phantom Zone. Mr. Mxyzptlk Strikes Back Robin later rushed in to find most of the other Titans turned into toddlers except Superboy and Raven when he ended up as one too and began looking at a carpet like it was a crime scene. He was turned back to normal after Superboy and Raven got rid of Mzyzptlk. Protege Robin then heard of Zod and Slade's plan to use a chronotron detonator. He then goes to the pier to try and find them, but it's not there, and when Starfire sneezes, Robin remembers that Starfire's allergic to metal chromium, and they follow her, even after they're separated from Superboy. Once they arrive, they soon realize that they were tricked and were shot by energy blasts that, apparently, did nothing. Robin then believed that they should contact Superboy to regroup, but he won't respond. Robin insisted on finding Superboy as whatever caused him to disappear couldn't be good. He then saw Superboy, on a miniature version of Zod's uniform, at Powers Technologies before heading off. When he hears about Beast Boy's Black Kryptonite theory, Robin shoots it down as it didn't exist. When Raven and Blackfire are about to fight, Robin stops them and takes them to a hidden part of his room to show a piece of Kryptonite he has for just this occasion. He then responds to Raven's objections that they had to do whatever it took to stop Superboy. When they fought Superboy at Wayne Enterprises, Robin assisted Starfire and Blackfire in fighting him until Superboy knocked them down. Robin then ends up being attacked by the probes again until Superboy attacks Raven. Afterwords, Robin wondered why they didn't find the probes sooner, and Raven uses her powers to remove the probes from them. Robin then goes to Zod and Slade's hideout to save Superboy, and when the building begins to collapse following Zod's capture, Slade looks at Robin and promises that they'll fight another day. Fear Robin later rushed to Jump City University and met someone who claimed to be Scarecrow's daughter. He was then exposed to her fear toxin and believed he was alone in Gotham following his dad's leaving. He was released from the illusion by Starfire kissing him. Robin then took the Daughter of Scarecrow's mask off to reveal that it was really Duela Dent. He then explained that Duela was sent to Arkham and corrected Starfire about the name of the Joker. Mind of a Hero After Superboy nearly killed Dr. Light, Robin went inside Superboy's mind with Raven and Starfire. Inside Superboy's mind, Robin was the first one to recognize Cadmus Labs. It's hinted that Robin at least suspected Superboy's origins already when Starfire asked what the test tubes were for. When he learned of Superboy's origins from Raven, he commented on how Cadmus was sicker than he'd heard. In an apparition of Metropolis, Robin was the first to spot Superboy. He then promised Starfire that they'd visit the real Metropolis one day. After finding Superboy's main consciousness, Conner, in a farm, he commented that they came to help and was told to protect Superboy's inner-child when an apparition of Zod appeared. After Superboy defeated Zod, his anger, Robin went home with the others. Superdog When Superboy brought Krypto to the Tower, Robin was among those who believed that Krypto was genetically altered to have powers like Superman and Superboy's. When they went to stop a bank robber in a high-powered suit, Robin ended up trapped in a net. After Krypto defeated the robber, Robin gladly agreed to induct him into the Titans. Alex Robin later relaxed with the others at the Kent Farm as Tim Drake. A few days later, Robin then informed Superboy that Alex Luthor gave him a truck for saving his life. When an alarm sounded, Robin led the Titans to a bank that was being robbed. Robin was then advised by Alex to try freezing it, which he did, thus paving the way for Cyborg, Blackfire, and Starfire to destroy it. Robin then asked if Alex knew this would happen, but he accepted when Alex gave his word that he didn't know. In Heat When Superboy asked if everyone was hot, Robin commented that he was fine. While facing Exotica, Robin became aware of her mind control powers after seeing what she did to Beast Boy and Cyborg. However, he ends up forcibly kissed by Exotica and falls under her spell before he's restrained by Raven. After that, he was freed once Superboy knocked Exotica out. Category:Teen Titans Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters